Please Don't Remember
by Mrs. Dimoski
Summary: The Order is waiting for the perfect time to strike. Ginny is sent on a mission to retrieve information, but winds up retrieving more. She is stuck with Draco Malfoy and he has lost his memories. Will he become good? Or, will he return to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own any part of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing her characters temporarily for my own entertainment. All rights to Harry Potter belong to the wonderful author listed above. This disclaimer is intended to cover the entire story.

**Please Don't Remember  
Ginny/Draco  
Rated R**

There are many things I would rather be doing on a night like this. I should be enjoying myself. I should have gotten to graduate from Hogwarts. I should have gotten to go to school to become a medi-witch. I should have been celebrating winning the war. But sadly for me and for the rest of the wizarding world, these things didn't get to happen. I never got to go on a date with my childhood love. I never got to graduate. And, I never got to enjoy my adolescence. Tonight, I am staking out a death eater camp trying to gather information.

I am only nineteen now. I'm still a child. But, I have been forced to grow up pretty quickly. I don't have much family left. I have lost two brothers and my best friend. Fred and Percy died early in the war; at the end of my sixth year. Hermione died about eight months later. My brother, Ron, hasn't been the same since. None of us have. We have lost so much. Even Harry has changed. He couldn't defeat Voldemort that night, but he did manage to escape. He was badly wounded and couldn't fight for the longest time. He still hasn't seen battle. We, the people of the Order, are waiting for the opportune moment to plan our attack. Our numbers have dwindled, and we can ill afford to lose more.

It's cold tonight; dreadfully cold. It's December 11. The snow is so beautiful as it floats down to touch my face. I want to close my eyes and marvel in the feeling. I can remember the wonderful feeling of snow from my childhood and how it made me feel. I miss those days. Now all I do is go on missions to spy on the enemy. Most of the time, I am sent out alone. We hardly send more than one person out at a time, just in case of detection. I have to be extra careful since I am a girl, because if I am caught, they will do worse to me than kill me. There aren't many pureblood witches anymore…

The plan for tonight is for me to peek in this frosty glass all night and watch for suspicious behavior. I have extendable ears on so that I can hear even the smallest of whispers. Not much has happened; nothing I can make sense of. All I keep hearing is someone talking about a plan. I can't tell much about this plan, except that it isn't something that will show progress overnight. So, by my deductive reasoning, I'm assuming that it will take months for the death eaters to achieve. It's currently one in the morning; I have been out here for the past six hours. I am freezing, and although I am sure my fingers and toes are completely numb, I do enjoy this weather.

I decide that since there has been relatively no activity in the last six hours, I should head home. I'm getting very tired and it's not safe for me to apparrate if I let myself get anymore sleepy. I begin to sneak by the buildings to the alley I came in. There is so much debris and rubble; I have a good hiding spot for apparration. I hold my wand up, about to mutter the spell I need, when I hear a roaring boom. I turn around in time to see the explosion erupting from the building I was just staking. My eyes go wide at the enormous fire. I inhale sharply, running to the edge of the alley. My wand is ready in case of attack. I would rather die than be taken prisoner by death eaters.

I wait five minutes. Nothing has happened. All I can hear is a faint coughing and someone muttering unintelligible words. I squint my eyes sharply in search of this person. I begin to wonder if it is an order member that worried where I was. Panic overtakes me and I decide to run towards the smoke in search of the possibly wounded person. But I stop dead in my snowy tracks when I see a flash of white blonde hair lying face down on the ground.

Draco Malfoy's body is shivering and I can see him shaking with every cough. I know he is a death eater and I decide to leave him. I turn on my heel to run back to my safety and leave this place, but I stop when I hear him call out to me. I pivot on my spot, raise my eyes to view him, and see that his hand is outstretched towards me and he is looking at me with the most frightened eyes. I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Please help me." He asks.

"Why should I help you?" I return. Why would he ask such a question of me?

"Please. I can't move."

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"I can't remember." He tells me. I want to turn away and leave him there to suffocate in the smoke, but the look in his eyes tells me that he is truthful and that he has no idea what has happened.

"What is your name?" I ask him to test his memory.

"I don't know."

Against my better judgment, I run the rest of the way to him and pull him to his feet. He slings an arm over my shoulders and starts to cough uncontrollably. I begin to tug him along towards the safe alley. We limp slowly, but deliberately and make it to the alley undetected. As I pull my wand out of my robe to apparrate us back to the Order, I can't help but wonder how Draco Malfoy lost his memory and how I was _lucky_ enough to be the one that found him. I also wonder why no other death eaters have come outside…

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

_The girl of my dreams is a fiery vixen whom I have never met. This girl can't be anyone I have ever seen at school or through daily life. Surely I have never met her before. I see her walk through the hallways of the school in her petite uniform and my breath is taken away. Her glorious hair falls to the small of her back and is the color of crimson fire. Her legs are smooth and have a golden glow from minimum exposure to the sun. Her thighs are well defined from, my guess, quidditch. Her slim waist curves in the most delectable way that makes my mouth water. I trail my eyes up to her head as I watch her turn and smile at me. She has the most beautiful smile. Her eyes are so warm. They are this wonderful shade of honey and chocolate that can only be described as intoxicating. Her eyes close briefly and flutter back open as she faces forward again. I begin to wonder who this angel is and how I have never met her before. _

"_Ginny Weasley, you know you have to wear your matching house tie with your uniform! Go put it on this instant." A grey-haired female professor scolds this girl. Her cheeks flame pink as she turns around and walks my way. Her face has changed from a jovial expression to a sullen one. She brushes past me and glances into my eyes. I wonder if she can see the desire in them. She tilts her head down and begins to jog, hugging her books tightly to her breast. I feel inside me a feeling of disgust towards this girl, but I can't understand why. I don't understand how such a goddess as Ginny Weasley could bring forth these feelings of disdain. She is beautiful. _

X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Wake up, Draco. We are safe now. Can you sit up?" I ask him. I'm shaking his shoulders gently hoping to rouse him.

"Beautiful." He says as he opens his eyes to me. I'm slightly shocked and confused, but I take it as a continued sign of his memory loss because Draco Malfoy would never tell Ginny Weasley she is beautiful.

"I performed a healing charm on you while you were sleeping. I also cleaned you up a little bit. How are you feeling?" I inquired.

"Is your name Ginny?" He asks me. My eyebrows rise because he shouldn't know my name if he has suffered from a memory loss charm.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I had a dream about you. We were walking down a hallway toward each other and you got in trouble for not wearing a tie. Was that real? The professor called you Ginny Weasley." He told me. I thought for a moment and remembered that occurrence. Professor McGonagall had gotten on to me for not wearing my tie that day.

"Yes, my name is Ginny Weasley and that wasn't a dream. That was a memory. I wonder why you remembered that…" I pondered to myself.

"Well, I probably remembered that moment because you must be my girlfriend." He announced. I looked at him for a moment and then burst into laughter. The thought was preposterous!

"We are more like mortal enemies. You and I hate each other. You may not remember it now, but you have tried to kill me or members of my family more times than I would like to count." I corrected him.

"If we are enemies, then why did you save me?"

"Because I am human. I may hate you and we may be enemies, but I believe in helping the helpless. I couldn't leave you there in good conscience. I have a heart unlike you." I told as I snubbed my nose at him.

"You helped me only after you thought I was harmless."

"I said I'm human, not stupid." I amended.

"Good point. So, please explain what is going on. Why are we enemies?" He asked.

"It would be easier to start with what you do know. Tell me what you know about yourself and our world. I'll fill in the gaps after that."

"I know I am a wizard. I know how to do spells. I know I have a mother and a father, but I am unsure who they are. I know I attended Hogwarts and that I was a Slytherin. I know we are in a war. But that's about all I know." He confessed.

"Well, I am part of the Order. The Order are the good guys. Harry Potter is our hero; the only one that can defeat your Lord. My father is the leader of the Order. I have six brothers; two of them are dead. You and I went to school together, but we have never been friends. You always taunted me. I am a year younger than you, so that makes you twenty. You are part of the death eaters. They are the bad guys. Your leader is Lord Voldemort. He is very, very evil. Your father is his second in command, so, naturally, you are third in command. You are a very bad man to my knowledge as well. I have heard horrible stories about you. I don't even want to tell you how bad." I began. He looked at me with shock and just shook his head.

"I am a bad guy and you are a good guy. I don't want to be bad. Can't I just start over and be good since I can't remember anything anyways?" He asked. I considered this.

"I don't know if it is that simple. Firstly, the Order would have to grant your life since you are a known death eater. Secondly, you would need to be checked for curses so we know you are telling the truth. And, thirdly, someone would have to train you. I don't even know how to tell my family that I saved you!"

"I trust you, Ginny. I am sure you will think of a way to help me." He offered.

"What makes you think I want to help you?" I asked.

"You said you are a good guy, right? Then, that means you like to help people. So, help me." He definitely had a good point.

"I'll see what I can do, Draco Malfoy."

"My name is Draco Malfoy?" He asked for affirmation.

"Yes." I answered.

"Ginny, what the fuck is he doing here?" I turned my gaze to my brother, Ron, and my mouth fell open. I didn't hear him come into the room. I was trying to form a sentence in my head to explain tonight's events, but the only word I could think of was not appropriate.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Ron's bright red hair matching his steaming red face would be comical if it wasn't for the fact that he had his wand pointed at Draco's temple. I was shocked because I didn't even hear him enter the room and I have extraordinarily good hearing. Ron must be getting sneakier… Ron is standing facing me and he seems to be angered. I'm sure he is wondering why I let a known death eater into our camp. I want to tell him, but I can't form any words. I don't know how to explain without making Ron madder and more confused. I can see, from the corner of my eye, Draco looking petrified and scared for his life.

"Ginny, you had better explain now or I am going to assume that he imperioed you into bringing him here." Ron seethed at me.

"Ron, calm down. He didn't curse me. I am perfectly functional. I knew what I was doing and I have a good reason."

"Then you better spill it!" He yelled.

"I was on a mission tonight gathering information and then I saw a huge explosion coming from the death eater hideout. I heard someone coughing and worried if it was one of our people. So, I went back to check and I couldn't just leave him there to suffocate in good conscience, Ron." I confessed.

"I would have left him, Ginny. He could have killed you!" He whines.

"But, he didn't. He couldn't even remember who I was! He didn't even know who he was. He has no idea who you are or that you are enemies." I told him.

"Why would you believe him? All he did was taunt us in school. He is probably setting us up now!"

"I believe him. I don't know why, but I do. We can also check him for memory curses, Ron. Don't forget that we are wizards and we are capable of that." I retorted.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Gin. I know what we are capable of and I do plan to test him to see if he is being truthful. If we can't find any curses on him, I am going to kill him." Ron announced.

"Alright, Ron. Let's take him to Dad." I conceded. I really wanted to keep Draco a secret until I knew the truth for sure. I didn't want him to possibly die. That's why I saved him in the first place.

As Ron unceremoniously dragged Draco to the interrogation room of our hideout, I concentrated on my surroundings. I noticed the cracked walls covered in old wall paper. I noticed the old, rickety hardwood that would squeak with every step. I loved the smell of apples overpowering the entire house. My mother knows how much I love apples so she charmed the house to retain the smell. I also looked at Draco. He may look awkward at the moment, but he was unworldly handsome. He has the most perfect shade of angel blonde hair. Its fine strands lay perfectly on Draco's head and it makes me want to run my fingers through it. His legs are perfectly defined from all his years of quidditch. His tall frame towers over my petite five feet four inches. His cool grey eyes are so beautiful that I can hardly help but gaze into their murky depths. His faced is chiseled to perfection, as if it was made by Merlin himself. His lips are succulent and begging for mine.

"Ginny. Come back to Earth." Ron snaps at me.

"Sorry." Of course I would daydream and lose track of my surroundings thinking of Draco… I need to get a hold of myself. I may find myself attracted to him, but I can't trust him yet. I couldn't possibly let myself pine for someone that I can't trust.

As we enter the room, I feel my chest constrict. I am so nervous. I don't want anything to happen to Draco, but I also don't want to get yelled at. I already know that I shouldn't have brought him here, but in my heart, I feel like that was the right thing to do. We walk to the sitting area and take a seat. Ron forces Draco to the ground in front of us. I hate when Ron treats people like dogs. He says he does it because it was how they treated Hermione before they killed her. He feels like he is doing her justice by treating people like dogs… I'll never understand my brother.

"Ginny, why have you brought a known death eater into our hideout?" My father simply asks me.

"He would have died if I would have left him where he was. I couldn't do that." I answer.

"Did you consider the chances of him killing you once you brought him to safety?"

"I did. I felt that it was worth the risk." I reply. My father frowns and I know he is confused. I have yet to tell him about Draco's memory loss.

"Dad, the death eaters cursed him. He can't remember who any of us are. He doesn't know any of the horrible things he has done. He doesn't know about the war except what I've told him. I think we should give him a chance. Test him. See if he is indeed telling us the truth. He wants to be good, Dad. Can't we let him?" I beg. I can see my father getting less and less angry. I know that when I give him the sad face he will always fall for it.

"If he passes the tests, YOU will train him. You brought him here and risked everyone's safety. Therefore, you will be responsible for him, Ginny." My father finalizes.

"I accept my consequences. And, I am sorry for putting everyone at risk, Dad. But, I hope you can understand why."

"I do. I don't think I could have left someone to die that was helpless." My father agrees.

"Thanks, Dad."

They escorted Draco to a different room; the room commonly called the death room. Almost everyone that enters the room after an interrogation by the Order doesn't come back out. It's rare that we catch a death eater and can get information, so we assure that any one we see untrustworthy can't run back and tell other death eaters. I worried for Draco. I was scared that my effort was in vain. I hoped he would pass their tests and that he was telling me the truth. I would have felt so stupid if he lied to me and I fell for it.

I decided that standing around, pacing the room, would do me no good. I was craving a cigarette to ease my nerves. I decided to step outside, back into the snowy night. The chill immediately stung my bones, making me wish that I owned heavier coats. My gloves have holes, so they aren't very effective. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my lighter and cigarettes, placed one into my mouth, and flicked my Zippo. The first inhalation is the best. It takes the nerve off. I always exhale the first drag slowly, savoring the nicotine surging through me. As the smoke billows around me and the snow continues to fall, my thoughts turn to Hermione. She was my very best friend and I wish that she was here for me now since I'm so confused.

Ron and I saw her die. Ron, Hermione, and I had all been captured. She was the first one they tortured. They hated her most because she was a muggle born. They used unforgivables on her over and over until she had a blank stare in her eyes. A masked death eater entered the circle they had been torturing her in, pulled out a knife, and slit her throat. Ron and I had to watch in agony. I remember tears streaming from my face as they untied Ron to begin torturing him. They drug Hermione's body away before starting on him. The death eater that slit Hermione's throat traced the knife down Ron's face and stopped when there was a loud ruckus from another room. People starting shouting, people starting running, and then we were rescued by the Order. We were saved a moment too late. Had the Order arrived sooner, Hermione would still be with us today.

I took the last drag of my cigarette, held in the smoke, and then exhaled while flicking the butt on the ground. I turned to head back inside, but Ron blocked my path. He had a look of frustration upon his face which told me he did not get his way. A small smirk graced my face once I realized Draco had passed the tests.

"You need to go grab your new charge. He's all yours now, Ginny. I hope you know what you are doing, because if he slips up once, just once, I will kill him." Ron confessed.

"I know." I confirmed.

I walked back into the base towards the interrogation room. I met my father and Draco there. My father looked tired. Draco looked relieved. And I, I'm sure, looked a complete mess. My father looked at me, looking defeated. I'm sure he didn't want to let Draco Malfoy, a known death eater, into our hide out any more than Ron did. But, my father did have a kindness left to him that my brother no longer had.

"We gave him verituserum. He did pass those tests. However, when we checked him for curses, we did find something. We have no idea what it is, but someone cursed him. I wonder why." My father told me.

"Maybe he betrayed them. Maybe he wanted to be good and they weren't going to stand for it."

"That doesn't explain the memory loss. Whatever he was cursed with was not meant to kill him. It was only meant to take away certain memories of his life." My father added.

"Well, there was an explosion. Maybe they took away his memories just in case he didn't die in the explosion. This is exactly what happened. It makes perfect sense." I contributed.

"You may very well be right, Ginny. But, regardless, you are in charge of him now. Train him. Make sure he is useful to us."

"I will, Dad. And, thank you." I added as I hugged him. We rarely ever hugged anymore, so he seemed hesitant to hug me back.

I nodded my head towards the door, hoping Draco would get the hint and follow me. He did and scurried after me. It was so odd seeing him this way. I couldn't help but wonder if my accusations were correct or not. Had he decided to be good and the death eaters found out? A large part of me hoped so. It makes me feel a little less guilty about bringing him here if I thought he wanted to be good anyways.

I led him down the corridors and down the stairs to the sleeping quarters. Our sleeping quarters were actually really nice. We had managed to acquire several of the magical tents that are tiny outside, but upon entrance, are like full size houses complete with kitchens. We are very lucky to have them. As we touched the last step before I opened the door, I turned to Draco again.

"You'll be living with me in my tent. Don't be fooled by its outside appearance. It's one of those magical tents. It has two bedrooms and two bathrooms. We have a kitchen and a small living room. It's just fine for you and me. But, no funny business, Malfoy. I fully expect you to behave yourself."

He didn't say anything to me. He nodded as his response. I opened the door, which led us outside to the magically enclosed grounds which held the twenty-six tents we housed. Some held single people, others held families. There are other Order bases, but ours happens to be the largest. I walked along the tents to ours, opened the door, and invited him inside. I could tell he was surprised by its size, considering its appearance outside. I quickly showed him about the kitchen and then led him to his room.

"This one is yours. There is bathroom in your room. There are clean linens on the bed. Anything else you need, we can go and get it tomorrow. Rest up. We will begin training you tomorrow night. I'll be in the next room. If you need anything, just knock." I told him. He merely nodded again and walked into his room, closing the door. I sighed and then headed to my room for some much needed sleep.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This story is part of a three part series. I have a wonderful plot bunny in my head for it and I am just going with the flow. I have been having some severe writer's block on this one, but I am really trying to overcome it. I'm trying really hard to find a beta so that my story can be expanded and be better. I have my eye on someone (MzErika) and hopefully this person will want to do it.

Also, I am wondering if this story is liked by many since I am not receiving many reviews. It's a little darker, I admit, but I still think the story is good. Comedy is much easier to write, but I'm hoping everyone will enjoy this just as much as Purple Orchids. I promise to try to update sooner. I'm currently working on chapter three.

See you soon. Start reviewing if you want this fic continued.

Mrs. Dimoski


	4. Chapter 3

"You are doing really well, Draco. Keep it up!" Ginny yelled as she motioned for Draco to continue practicing the most recent spell. She had been training him for the last three months and he was really growing into himself. He had a really nice body before, but now, he was an Adonis. The way he moved through each obstacle course made him seem like he was a Roman Gladiator with his speed, agility, and brawn. In just three months, he had transformed from the tall and scrawny man to the muscular, well fed man of today. He even had a slight color to his face from the sun exposure.

"I'm getting pretty hungry, Ginevra. Can we please take a break and eat?" He asked.

"Go through it one more time. You are useless to me if you can't make it through this." She replied. She needed him to be up to par because they would be receiving a joint assignment soon. She didn't want to chance either of them getting hurt because he wasn't properly trained.

Draco continued training by doing another round on the obstacle course. Ginny had already finished her training for the day and was now pulling out her cigarettes. She placed one in her mouth and soothed herself with the familiar flick of her Zippo. She closed her eyes during the first drag. She exhaled smoothly before opening them again. She began to think back on the last few months since Draco began living in her quarters.

Things had been relatively smooth between them. Her growing attraction to him only tormented her during the nights. She was also tortured by the random nightmares she knew Draco was having. Sometimes, she would wake up to hear him screaming and when she would check on him, she would find him thrashing wildly until she placed cold rags on his face and neck. They never spoke of these dreams though. She didn't know how to approach the subject without making him uncomfortable.

"Draco, let's eat." She told him. He finished his lap and jogged over to her. They walked in silence back to their quarters and Ginny pulled out some pork chops. She seasoned them and cooked them while Draco showered. She made some potatoes and some green beans. After she set the table, Draco emerged wearing nothing but sweat pants. His chest was still wet from his recent shower and Ginny turned red.

"It smells so good. I love all the food you make for me, Ginny." He told her as he began to eat with expert table manners. Ginny took a deep breath and sat down and began eating as well.

"Are you nervous for our assignment tonight?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Do you think it will be something dangerous?" He tried again. She shrugged her shoulders; refusing to meet his gaze.

"Are you wearing knickers?" He questioned.

"Draco! Why would you ask me something like that?" She glared.

"I figured I would get a proper response from you that way." He stated.

"You are so arrogant and conceited and rude! I hardly believe sometimes that you were cursed!" She fumed. Draco chuckled.

"You get riled up too easily. I'm just teasing you. I know you don't wear panties." He implied.

"Draco Malfoy, you will behave yourself around me. Whether I wear knickers or not is my business and you have no need to know!" They continued to eat in silence for a while longer. After they finished, Draco grabbed their plates and utensils and began cleaning them in the sink. This was their daily routine. She would cook. He would clean up afterwards. It worked out quite nicely because Ginny hated doing all the work. As he put away the dishes and Ginny put away the left overs, he turned to her and placed his hands on either side of the wall; trapping her.

"Are you?" He asked again. Ginny's breathing hitched and she felt her face growing hotter.

"Am I what?" She wanted to kiss his lips so badly. She tremored at the unexpected want. She knew she was growing more and more attracted to him, but she didn't realize how quickly her thoughts would turn to the more sultry things.

"Wearing knickers?" She ducked from under his arms and glared at him before retreating to her bedroom.

"You'll never know." She stated before slamming her door. She lay down to nap while hearing him guffaw downstairs.

Ginny was sitting beside Draco while her father briefed them on the mission. She was still peeved at his nerve and crudeness earlier, but couldn't help but get hot while remembering the interaction. She hated that she was so attracted to him. She probably wouldn't have saved him if she didn't think he was so handsome. She was also scared that this same attraction would compromise missions.

"Ginny, Draco. Tonight you will be sneaking into the death eater headquarters disguised as the two we caught last night. Surely, they won't realize those two idiots have gone missing just yet. We need to locate any possible documents entailing future attacks or assignments they may have. This is high risk, but I'm sure you will get the job done. You will have back up outside of the building. Ginny, the only reason I even considered sending you on this mission is because you are the best at illusionment charms. And Draco might possibly have some knowledge of the layouts. Please be careful and go." Her father explained.

"Okay. Let's go, Draco."

They left after gathering their gear and stashing their wands in their cloaks. They huddled around the one way port key that the Order is notorious for using during these missions. It's best not to have reusable port keys just in case the mission is compromised and a death eater gets his hands on it. One of the missions a few years ago almost ended horribly. Fields, a now deceased Order member, was returning via port key from a low risk mission, but a death eater followed him through. Thankfully, there were other Order members waiting for Fields' return and they easily took down the death eater. Hence the reason for the one way port keys now.

With a pull of the navel, Ginny and Draco arrived in an alley beside what looked like an abandoned warehouse. They both knew that the building was indeed occupied by several dangerous death eaters. Ginny quickly turned to Draco and placed an illusionment charm on him making him resemble one of the ghastly death eaters they had found prior. She then charmed herself to look like the other.

"Remember, don't say anything. If one of them speaks to you, nod your head or grunt. Don't actually speak. Just because our appearances look different doesn't mean our voices have changed. Sadly, you have a very distinct voice and if any of them are acquainted with you, they will pick it up immediately. Stay close but don't look suspicious. Just follow my lead." Ginny told Draco before exiting the alley and heading into the building.

Once they were inside, they were surprised to see that only a few death eaters were present. Many were heading into a different room for what seemed like a meeting while others were simply guarding stations that seemed to be either housing quarters or prisoner cells. Ginny made eye contact with Draco and motioned for them to follow the other death eaters to the meeting. They got in line and shuffled into the room to be massed with the others.

Ginny noticed that there was a podium with a big screen in the front. She couldn't see anyone but noticed that everyone was beginning to become quiet. The lights went black for about five seconds and then relit, unveiling a long haired, blonde man. She immediately recognized this man to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Welcome my fellows. We have called this meeting to discuss our next battle. We will soon be taking over the Order camp containing many of the undesirables. We have received word that there are several of them huddled together. Arthur Weasley is among them. We must catch him alive and bring him back to our camp for interrogation. The Dark Lord will want to question him personally."

Lucius Malfoy continued talking about the capture of Ginny's father and she began to worry. She wondered if the death eaters knew the exact location of their camp and how best to avoid them. They were slowly increasing in numbers, but they were no match for a full on attack from the death eaters yet. Ginny knew they would all but perish if they were to be attacked right now.

Ginny turned her head to look at Draco and was shocked to see him sweating profusely. She nudged him in the arm and began to worry when he would not so much as glance her way.

"Calm down." She whispered to him. He still gave no response.

From the moment Draco laid eyes upon Lucius Malfoy, he knew that he was his father. You could never forget, no matter how many curses had been put upon you, your own father. He began to sweat and shake. All the words he was hearing were beginning to muffle in his ears. He felt something poke him, but he couldn't pay it any attention. He could feel himself begin to weaken and his eyes began to see black.

"_Draco, you will receive the Dark Mark tonight. You mustn't disappoint our family. Behave and make me proud." Father told me. I cringed in disgust._

"_I will make you proud."_

"_You will do anything that the Dark Lord tells you to do. If you disobey, we will all be penalized." Father reminded me. I was well aware of the fact that he meant we would die if I upset the Dark Lord. Father may be the Dark Lord's right hand, but he was not beyond punishment. He might not take Father's life, but mine would surely perish._

_I was ushered into a ceremonial room; the ballroom at the Manor. I hated how our house had become the headquarters for Father's lackeys. I glided to the front of the room and was knelt in front of the vilest creature. I despised this. Yes, I loved being cruel to others; especially Weasel King and his companions. But, I didn't want to become another drone for this creature. _

"_Do you solemnly swear to do my bidding, anything I tell you? Can I trust you? Will you help to bring Harry Potter to my very hands?" He asked me while offering his bony white phalanges towards me._

"_I do." I stated. The creature placed his wand tip to my forearm, muttered an incantation, and I soon felt the burning of the Mark. The snake slithered through the eyes and circled around the neck and settled with a final sting._

"_You will come to me any time I call." It told me._

"_I will come."_

Ginny began to panic as she watched Draco fall to the ground and many of the death eaters began to avert their gaze from Lucius Malfoy towards Draco. She hated that she would have to abandon the mission before gathering everything they had come for, but she had to retreat in order to save them. She hadn't gone this far just to sacrifice him now.

She grasped his arm and apparated them to several different locations before landing just outside the Order. She quickly took off the charms from them, finally ridding them of the disguises. She hauled Draco inside and then locked the doors.

"Help me!" She screamed. Her father came running into the room and knelt over Draco, panic on his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. One moment, we were listening to Malfoy's plan, and then next I saw him fall. He was all sweaty and shaky. He didn't look sick before we left. I don't know what happened." She told him.

"Take him to the infirmary and then report to me."

Ginny levitated him to the infirmary and then went back to locate her father. She paused for a moment to lean against the walls for support. She needed to gather her thoughts and recap the day in her mind to see if there was anything or any reason for what happened with Draco. When she could think of none, she continued on to her destination. She entered the door to her father's office and sat in front of his desk.

"Report." Her father demanded.

"We arrived and disguised ourselves with no interruptions. We entered and noticed a large meeting room, some housing barracks, and prisoner cells. There were few housing barracks so I doubt it is a main camp. There were also no prisoners to be seen so I really don't think they use that location often. We followed several death eaters into the meeting room and Lucius Malfoy was front and center. He said their next plan was to attack one of our camps. He didn't say the whereabouts, but it's our camp, daddy. He said there were several undesirables in this camp and he specifically mentioned your name." She told him.

"Did you get the feeling that they know where we are?" Her father asked.

"No, but then again, they are tricky. I'm scared. They are coming for us and we aren't ready." She confessed.

"Then, we will have to become prepared quickly."

AN: I'm sincerely sorry for the length in between updates. I have been so busy with school and work that I have barely had time to sleep. It took me three months to write this chapter. I feel like that is pathetic considering its length. I'm also on the hunt for a beta. So far the only person reading this before post is me. I think my roommate is going to become my beta though. If anyone is interested and can be an asset, I would appreciate the help. Please pm me if you are interested. I promise to update more often because school is almost out for the summer. I will have more time to focus on this story instead of the five classes I'm dealing with. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 4

It seemed like forever and a day before his eyes began to flutter signaling him regaining consciousness. Ginny had been worried sick ever since she saw him fall. She questioned her ability to lead and to train. And she also began to question her feelings for him. She had been housing him, training him, feeding him, and washing his clothes and all sorts of other things for months now. It would be hard not to develop some kind of feelings. And, to top it off, she found him extremely sexy. So yes, she was worried. She had begun to need him. She enjoyed the casual taunting and banter sent back and forth between them. She enjoyed the mischievous pranks. She didn't want something awful to happen to him and then she would be all alone again.

She found herself reaching her hand towards his hair. She had the sudden urge to smooth it out and run her fingers through it. Her gaze traveled over his face, now clean after being sponge bathed from her previous visit. She remembered the whole time she was washing him, he seemed like he was battling with himself over some inner turmoil. She had wondered what was going on inside his head and she thought back to their mission. She never knew what happened. Of course she wanted to know, but she had decided that she wouldn't pressure him into telling her. She would wait until he wanted to tell her. As she kept looking at him, she realized that she shouldn't be running her fingers over his hair, his face. She pulled her hand back and began to worry again if he would wake up soon.

And, fortunately, his eyes did begin to flutter. He blinked a few times and then slowly, his eyes landed on hers. She let a soft smile come to her face as she released a breath of happiness. He seemed groggy for a moment, trying to decipher her smile before he returned it. He reached his hand out towards her and she tentatively accepted it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied. She thought it was such a casual greeting; like they were friends. She wondered if they were.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well, all I remember was standing in that room in front of all those death eaters and then I recognized the man from the front. I know he is my father. Once he began to talk, I blacked out. And, now I am awake." He told her.

"That is strange. That man, Lucius Malfoy, is your father. It's just weird that you recognized him." She stated.

"It was odd. I had a flashback from my adolescence I guess. It was like I was in a dream, but it seemed so real. I was talking with him and then he took me in front of this vile creature. It was like I was willing to do anything this creature asked of me. I didn't want to, but I had no choice." He confessed.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. That was most likely a memory of you with the Dark Lord and it's honestly pissing me off." Ginny stated hotly. She couldn't stand knowing that before he lost his memories, he practically worshipped the ground that nasty thing walked on.

"I'm not that person anymore. And, seeing those things makes me happier every day that I'm not." He told her. She was quiet for a moment as she contemplated on his words.

"Can we go back to our house now? This place makes me feel sick." He asked.

"Sure. Let me help you up." She offered. She stood up and stepped toward him. She placed her arm around his back as he turned to place his legs over the side of the bed. As he was getting up, she noticed he was only wearing pants. Someone was really trying to test her resistance skills. He was the perfect creature.

"Thanks. I've got it." He told her as he stood to his feet. She felt nervous at the closeness between them and turned around to head towards the exit. She stopped when she felt his hand grab hers. She slowly turned around and brought her eyes to his. He kept hold of her hand. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again.

"What?" She asked.

"I care about you, Ginny."

"Really?" She questioned.

"You know I do." He pronounced. She was quiet for a moment; feeling his body heat from their proximity to each other.

"I care about you, too."

"I know you do." He told her as his eyes began to turn a dark silver. She wondered what made him confess that he cared about her. And then she began to question whether this caring was friendly and completely platonic, or if it was something romantic. She hoped for the latter, but she didn't want to ask.

He smiled as he inched closer to her while bringing his palm up to rest upon her cheek. He began to pull her towards him, embracing her. She settled her arms around his waist and placed her head against his chest, breathing in his masculine scent. She was just so thankful that he was alright. They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the embrace. He was the first to pull back. His hand was still upon her cheek as he began to lower his face towards her. She watched with a hooded gaze as his lips descended upon hers.

The moment his lips touched hers, it was like a bolt of lightning scorched her lips. It was so soft and smooth. It was honestly the sweetest kiss Ginny had ever received. It was so simple, but there was so much meaning behind it. All too quickly for Ginny's tastes, he retreated. His hand was still upon her face and it took her a moment to register that the kiss was over. She snapped her eyes open; her cheeks hot pink. Draco smiled at Ginny and then turned around.

"I'm just going to wash up quickly and grab the rest of my clothes." He told her.

"Sure."

She bolted from the room as soon as he closed the door to the bathroom. She was so embarrassed and began to wonder if the kiss was merely in appreciation or some other bizarre reason. She ran outside and immediately began to fumble for her pack of cigarettes and lighter. As soon as she found them, she placed one in her mouth and lit it. She practically moaned when she inhaled her first drag. She had waited for hours to smoke. She wanted to make sure she was there when he woke and she didn't realize how much she had been craving one. She saw her brother, Ron, walk up the hill toward her and she silently cursed. She didn't want anyone to see her after such embarrassment.

"Hey, Gin." He greeted.

"Hey, Ron. Why are you out here?"

"I came to check up on you. Is that ferret awake yet?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to go get him. Father wants to question him about what happened." Ron told her.

"Okay."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed a cigarette." She partially lied.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and left in the direction she had escaped from. She rolled her eyes. Her brother could be such an ass sometimes. But she still loved him; despite all of his aggravating words. She finished her cigarette and flicked the butt into the grass. She took off toward her house and upon seeing it, she felt a sense of worry. She didn't know how things were going to be between her and Draco after that kiss. She wondered if it would be awkward, or if he would act as if nothing had happened between them.

She busied herself with cooking dinner for them. She made a simple salad and steaks. She placed a heating charm on the steaks so they wouldn't get cold while she waited for him. It didn't take long. He unlocked the door, took off his shoes, and then stopped when he saw the food. He smiled a glorious smile at the sight of the food.

"God, I'm so hungry." He announced. She didn't say anything in return. She just set the table and grabbed them some drinks while he settled into his chair. She placed his drink beside him and then took her seat. They ate in silence with the occasional glance at each other. When they finished, Draco leaned back against his chair with his arms behind his head.

"That was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She told him. She got up and began clearing the table. Draco normally did this, but she just needed to keep herself busy. Draco watched her for a moment before getting up and walking over to her. She was cleaning the dishes in the sink, manually for some reason, and he placed his arms around her waist. He leaned forward and nuzzled his head in her hair. She stood frozen.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm sniffing your hair. I love the smell of your shampoo."

"Why are you doing that?" She asked.

"Because I want to." He told her as if it was the most ridiculous question in the world. She was so confused and needed to see his face to determine his reaction.

"Are you sick still?" She asked.

"I'm not sick at all." She looked into his eyes and he kissed her again. This time, it was more demanding, but still no tongue; just lips. He pulled back.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I don't want you to stop."

He smiled as he kissed her again. He brought one hand up to her face to cup her cheek, while the other remained tightly squeezing her at her lower back. She was in heaven. They kissed like this for a moment and then she felt his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She obliged with eagerness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer as she lost herself in the kiss. She couldn't believe that he was kissing her. Sure, they flirted back and forth. But, before this, he had never actually put a move on her.

They kissed like this, passionately, while running hands over each other's back and necks until the kissing turned to long pecks on the mouth. Ginny pulled back dreamily with her arms still around his neck. His eyes looked like molten lava and she could tell he wanted to throw her to the ground and shag her mercilessly.

"I think we should go to bed before I get out of control. I want you too much." He confessed.

"That is probably a good idea." She agreed.

"I'll finish cleaning down here. You should go to bed." He told her. He leaned down to kiss her again with a lazy smile.

"Okay. Goodnight." She said as she turned to go to her room.

"Goodnight."

She got to her room and locked the door. She was breathing heavily with the goofiest grin on her face.

"Oh my dear gods." She muttered to herself. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She went to her shower and turned the water on cold. After she finished, she put on some pajamas and got in her bed. She turned out the lights with a flick of her wand and then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep while thinking of the sexy Draco Malfoy and his volcano eruption kisses.


End file.
